


Killer Candies & Poisoned Pies

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Suicidal Thoughts, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steven is dead, Emerald is forced to save her marriage, and Peridot is forced to fight harmful thoughts.





	Killer Candies & Poisoned Pies

"That's the problem," Lars' angered and grief-stricken shout shook the room , "We weren't there for him!" He lowered his head in defeat as the tears took over. "Now he's gone." He barley managed to whisper through the sobs.

  
Everybody shifted into a storm of impossible emotions. Waves, over waves, crashed upon each other causing further chaos. Only one was spared, and she only watched, in horror. Emerald, was a redeemed Crystal Gem and one of Lars' current wives. She was shocked to witness even Sadie, Lars' other wife, also be caught up in this storm. But then again, Emerald did not know Steven well as them. They had appeared very close with the man, it was a friendship Emerald could never form and was envious of.  
She flinched as she heard Sadie's voice raise.

"Lars, if you don't stop this shit I'll--" 

Emerald didn't want to listen to this and she left the room. This, is where she met another face, who, was rather calm looking. "Peridot..." Emerald pulled the smaller green gem into a embrace. Peridot returned it quickly. "You couldn't handle the fighting too, right?" Peridot looked up to her with a questioning look. Emerald sighed, nodding in response. "Those who had raised Steven when he was young, Lapis and Japser," She swallowed, "Lars and Sadie..."

Emerald took a slow breath. "They're taking it so hard."

Peridot looked sadly at the door as some of the fighting was still heard. 

"I know," She agreed, "I'm honestly scared. When the Diamonds find out they'll be crushed." Emerald tensed up, "That's not a nice way to put it since..."

Peridot bit her lip, "Since Steven's gem was practically crushed."  
With a flinch, Emerald nodded slowly and awkwardly. 

Peridot and Emerald eventually found themselves being silent on the floor. Both of them, only listening to the storm in the next room. "He's really gone," Peridot whispered. "I.. should've been there." Emerald gave her a sad look.

"Don't cry," She cooed, "You're so much stronger than all of us."

"E-Emerald?" Peridot sniffled, "How can you say such things? An elite wouldn't..." Peridot oddly drifted into a calming rest. Emerald made no attempts to stop her and only watched. Life was going to be different from now on.


End file.
